Takero Adjhe
Takero Adjhe is an Elf hailing from Ludwag mainland. He was the middle brother of the Adjhe family, however, the most rational of all. Currently, Takero's the strongest Hydromancer Archmancer in Trepheon. Starting out as a simple peasant selling food on the streets, Takero just simply worked for his family. During his older years, he had then taken up seafaring from his father, learning how to sail and maintain a boat. Later down the line, Tasicki Adjhe, Takero's father, created a crew for heading to Trepheon. After the month long voyage, the crew set foot onto the Shijonian Port. Years past, and Takero during this timelapse learns Mancy and strives to become the pinnacle of Mancy power; an Archmancer. Appearance Takero is a Male Elf standing at 6'1 and has skin similar to a Caucasian. He has a lean body build, as he lost muscle mass when he became a Mancer. Takero has more of a 'sharp' look to him, like more noble birthed Elves would, despite him coming from peasantry roots. Takero dons most of the times a robe with a grayish color-scheme, though sometimes he enjoys wearing clothing that shows more playful behavior. Despite being 63, he looks quite young, due to how Elves age more slowly than most races. Inventory Takero mostly relies on his Hydromancy, which led to different injuries in the past. However, he has a retractable Bo-staff made from the Arch Flectomancer. Also, he has a misericorde on his person at most times. Usually Takero brings around a tigers-blood and a few vitshroom potions. Biography Early Life In 288 PD, Takero Adjhe had been birthed. As a child, he spent most of his time working on both the fields and with preparing animals to be made into food. During these long days of work, he'd think to himself what'd it'd be like on the top of the food chain, when people work for you and you didn't have to do much yourself. Takero growing up had been growing in muscle size due to his tedious work. Once he grew to be a teenager, he had begun going out to the nearest town, trying to sell food. Usually, he brought back nothing, but just a few coins. Knowing not to disappoint his family, he sought to find a solution to this money problem. An idea then struck his mind, what if he were to cook the meals in front of people, instead of selling raw meat and vegetables for them to cook themselves. So he began learning to cook from his mother, and strayed away further from his more 'manly' duties. This worked, and the family began getting more money from Takero's secret cooking. This went on for a few years, until the family had enough money to move. They packed their bags and began traversing to the more accessible parts of the coast. = Seafaring Life They arrived at civilization, looking in awe as they had gotten a 'one up' from their old home. At the time, he had been 16, still very young for an Elven boy. Takero hadn't been much of a person to socialize with the other children at the coast, so he was a simple outcast. His High Sinardyn wasn't that great anyways, so he kept himself interested by examining his surroundings, trying to document them in a small journal he had on him. His father had gotten acquainted with the coast village, becoming quite a sociable man. Frequently he visited the tavern he had there, sharing stories and the like. One day, however, as Takero was in his bed getting ready to sleep, Tasicki, the father, had went into his room to wake him. Tasicki spoke to Takero about coming outside and learning a skill. Takero, though drowsy, had gotten up anyways to head outside. Tasicki began talking to Takero about making a crew-ship to visit other continents, to become seafarers. Takero during this time, hadn't a clue what his father's reasons for thinking of this. Regardless, Takero had to follow what his father wanted. Though, there was something pecking at his mind. Why hadn't he talked to his older brother, or possibly even his mother. Hours past, Takero spent the entire time learning how to sail, tell weather roughly, and also basics of sailing.